supernaturalversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dead in the Water
"Dead in the Water" is the third episode of Season One of The CW's Supernatural. It was written by Sera Gamble & Raelle Tucker and directed by Kim Manners. It is the third episode of the series overall, and premiered on September 27, 2005. Synopsis Sam and Dean investigate a series of mysterious drownings written off as suicides. They discover the spirit is an angry little boy with the power to travel through water who is taking revenge on certain town inhabitants for a dark secret buried long ago. Dean forms a bond with a young boy who seems to have the power of premonition.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20050915wb01/ Recap Dean and Sam decide to investigate the drowning of 18-year-old Sophie Carlton, as she is the third drowning victim in the last year whose body hasn't been recovered from Lake Manitoc. They pose as federal wildlife officers and speak to the local sheriff, Jake Devins, who tells them that they found nothing in the lake despite running a sonar sweep, but that the lake will soon drain away because the local dam is leaking. While they're at the sheriff's office, they also meet Jake's daughter, Andrea, and her son, Lucas. When Sam and Dean research the lake further, they learn that not only have six other people disappeared in Lake Manitoc over the last 35 years, but also that Lucas witnessed his father's drowning earlier that year. Sam and Dean decide to talk to Lucas and they find Andrea and Lucas at the park. Dean tells Lucas he knows what it's like to see something that most people wouldn't believe and draws the boy a picture of his family. Lucas remains silent but draws Dean a picture of a house. Andrea is stunned when Lucas gives Dean the drawing, as Lucas has been withdrawn and not spoken at all since his father’s death. That same night, Will Carlton drowns in the kitchen sink when something drags his head below the surface of the water. Sam informs Dean of Will’s death, and they conclude that whatever is in the lake knows the lake is draining and that it’s running out of time to get its revenge. They also assume that Sophie and Will's father, Bill Carlton, is somehow involved, as the thing in the lake has targeted his children and his godson (Lucas' father). They don't learn anything from Bill when they go to speak with him, but Dean notices that the drawing Lucas gave him earlier was of the Carltons' house. The brothers visit Lucas again, and Dean tells him about his own experience of losing his mother; Lucas provides Dean with a second drawing depicting a house next to a white church and a boy wearing a cap with a red bicycle. Sam and Dean find the church and the neighboring house, and they visit the woman who lives there. They discover that her son, Peter Sweeney, vanished 35 years ago with his red bicycle. Dean spots a photo of Peter with Bill Carlton, and the brothers think that Bill may have killed Peter and the thing in the lake is Peter's vengeful spirit. They go back to talk to Bill, but they are too late as they witness Bill make his way to the middle of the lake in his boat. The boat explodes, and Bill vanishes under the water. After the incident with Bill, the sheriff tries to run Sam and Dean out of town because he's discovered that they aren't really federal wildlife officers, but they sneak back because Dean suspects that the hunt is not over. They arrive at Andrea Barr's house just as she is dragged under the water in her bathtub. After Sam pulls her out of the water, she tells him that she heard a voice in the water say 'Come play with me.' Meanwhile, Dean goes through Andrea’s photo albums and discovers an old photo of Andrea’s dad, Jake, with Peter. Dean assumes that Jake was probably also involved in Peter’s death, and that Peter's spirit is targeting Bill and Jake's loved ones. Lucas leads them to a spot near the lake where Sam and Dean dig until they discover Peter's bicycle. Jake appears and holds the brothers at gunpoint. He reveals that he and Bill buried the bike after they accidentally drowned Peter and let his body sink in the lake. Suddenly, Lucas is pulled into the lake by a ghostly hand. Dean and Sam dive in after him with no result until Jake walks into the lake calling for Peter to take him instead of his grandson. Peter drags him under the water, and Dean is able to save Lucas. Sam and Dean prepare to leave and Andrea and Lucas see them off. Lucas has begun to talk again, and Andrea thanks them both for saving Lucas. As a parting gift, Dean teaches Lucas the phrase ‘Zeppelin Rules!’ Cast Starring *Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester *Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester Guest Starring *Amy Acker as Andrea Barr *Daniel Hugh Kelly as Sheriff Jake Devins Co-Starring *Bruce Dawson as Bill Carlton *Bethoe Shirkoff as Mrs. Sweeney *Nico McEown as Lucas Barr *Troy Clare as Will Carlton *Amber Borycki as Sophie Carlton *Aaron Rota as Peter Sweeney *Keira Kabatow as Waitress Featured Supernatural Being *Vengeful Spirit Trivia Production Notes *Sam and Dean's officer names are Ford and Hamill. A possible reference to Harrison Ford and Mark Hamill, who played Han Solo and Luke Skywalker respectively, in the classic Star Wars movies. *The opening scene in this episode looks exactly like the one in the 1975 movie, Jaws. Continuity *Dean is shown to be good with children; this is probably because he spent some of his own childhood raising his younger brother. *While talking with Lucas, Dean mentions that he used to be fond of army men figurines. In the fifth season finale, "Swan Song", it is revealed that Sam inserted an army man figurine into the Impala's ashtray as a child, the sight of which triggered his memories of Dean and gave him the strength to regain control of his body from Lucifer. References Category:Season One Episodes